A motorcycle having a canister located below a swing arm and fixed to a body frame for trapping an evaporative fuel evaporated in a fuel tank is known (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 62-111291, for example).
Referring to Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 62-111291, a canister is provided at a rear lower portion of a main frame for mounting an engine and located below a swing arm for supporting a rear wheel. The canister unit is provided with a bracket for fixing the canister unit to the main frame. The canister unit includes a canister, and a lower portion of the canister is protected by the bracket and other members located below the canister unit for protecting the canister.